ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Krypto the Superdog: Heroes Unleashed
Krypto the Superdog: Heroes Unleashed is an American animated superhero series that takes place immediately after the 2005 series of the same name. It also features new heroes and villains (mostly those created by CrimsonStar7359). This series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Characters Heroes & Friends. Veterans Krypto The SuperDog: '''The main protagonist of the show, formerly Superman's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. Krypto came to Earth in a rocket when it malfunctioned. He is a white Labrador Retriever and has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings. '''Streaky the Supercat: '''An orange somali cat with a yellow streak along his back who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family. In episode 6, "The Streaky Story", Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off him and accidentally hit Streaky instead. Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's. But his superpowers are weaker than Krypto's, presumably due to them being the result of copying. Streaky shares his canine counterpart's weakness to Kryptonite. Streaky belongs to a girl named Andrea. Unlike Krypto, Streaky is less serious about his superhero activities, and sometimes needs prodding to perform heroic deeds, but usually is dependable. He also has a nephew named Squeaky who is the leader of the Supercat Fan Club. Streaky often refers to Krypto as "K-Dog". '''Ace the Bat-Hound: (voiced by Scott McNeil): Batman's pet dog (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a German Shepherd. Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's utility belt); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and collar similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality. However, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. The Dog Star Patrol: A superpowered group of canines who each possess a unique superpower, and fight crime across the galaxy. Krypto joined the Dog Stars by helping the group out on a mission. Ace the Bathound and Streaky the Supercat helped them out on different occasions. The group is based on DC Comics' Space Canine Patrol Agents and Legion of Super-Heroes. Curiously, they are never seen altogether as one or two members are always absent in most episodes featuring the Dog Star Patrol, apart from "Bathound Meets The Dog Stars" and "Circus Of The Dog Stars". The members of the Dog Star Patrol include: Brainy Barker (voiced by Ellen Kennedy): A purple Saluki, she is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol. Brainy Barker possesses telepathic/telekineticpowers, allowing her to read minds, project forcefields, and levitate objects. She has a crush on Krypto the Superdog. Mammoth Mutt (voiced by Kelly Sheridan): A pink chihuahua with the ability to inflate her body to an enormous ball-shaped size, allowing her to use her size to attack foes. She can also expand other parts of her body. Bull Dog (voiced by Michael Dobson): A lavender bulldog with a stereotype British accent and two big, bull-like horns that can be used for attacking foes and breaking objects. Paw Pooch (voiced by Dale Wilson): A yellow and brown basset hound with eight legs, allowing him to dig and run quickly. His legs can grow as seen in "Puss In Space Boots". Tail Terrier (voiced by Peter Kelamis): A green Scottish terrier with the ability to stretch his tail and use it like a lasso. He also has a stereotype Texas accent. Tusky Husky (voiced by Terry Klassen): A sky blue Siberian Husky with a stereotype French-Canadian accent and a giant front tooth which he can use as a drill. His tooth is also claimed by Mechanikat to be the hardest substance in the universe. He is also the tallest member of the Dog Star Patrol. Hot Dog (voiced by Trevor Devall): A red Dachshund with the ability to generate tremendous heat from his body and breathe fire. He also has a short temper tantrum, and started to control his anger in "Bones Of Contention". Stretch-O-Mutt (voiced by Lee Tockar): Buddy, a guard dog at S.T.A.R. Labs, accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals and developed shape-changing powers similar to Plastic Man. Sometimes he can be too silly for his own good. Venus (reformed character) formerly known as Delilah: '''When Cyber-Wolf attacked Mechanikat's ship, the wolf villain stole Delilah from him. Then, he was planning to turn her into a weapon of mass destruction. So, he injected her with a serum that gave her tremendous powers. However, Delilah became insane and destroyed the entire laboratory with a powerful telekinetic force. Then she ran away and sought refuge at the Dog Stars' headquarters. Delilah told Brainy that Cyber-Wolf experimented on her, used her as a guinea pig, and finally she was convinced that she doesn't need to serve Mechanikat or Cyber-Wolf. The feline stood up to her captor and crushed him beneath her inflated body. After that, Cyber-Wolf has been once again arrested for illegal experimentation and finally, Brainy Barker gave Delilah a new name, Venus. She now wears a white bodysuit with blue stripes, a pink collar with a purple diamond-shaped tag and a grey cape & her powers are inflation and spherical form, telepathy, telekinesis, precognition, astral projection, being able to hypnotize anyone she kisses. New to this Series. Meteor Hound/Kren Lightning Dog/Mort Cold Cat Titanic Terrier King Josh Queen Pearl Rubber Weasel Whirlpool Alligator Violet Hyena Melody Squirrel Captain Travis Madame Tanzanite (reformed character) '''Villains, Criminals & Bullies. Veterans Mystery: (voiced by Kieran Culkin): The main antagonist of the series. Mystery is a dark alien person, who constantly plots to conquer Earth. He usually keeps a bit of kryptonite on hand to use against Krypto, or to power up his machines with so they can affect Krypto. Mystery Jr. (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Mystery's sidekick and secret agent, Mystery is an evil mastermind little dark alien person who uses his cuteness and smarts to cause all sorts of trouble for Krypto and the Dog Star Patrol. New Animal Villains Cyber-Wolf & his minions. Agent Silver Agent Trevor Warp Feline Jadeite Reptile Citrine Cobra Kunzite Lizardess King Shadow Alfie M. Trickingston Radiant Raccoon Episodes Season 1 # '''The New Metallic Menace! '''We are introduced to a new villain named Cyber-Wolf who will serve as the main villain for this season. # '''New Elemental Allies! '''2 dogs; one with fire powers & the other with lighting powers & a cat with ice powers join the Dog Star Patrol to help them with a very difficult mission. # '''A Reformed Feline. '''Delilah is kidnapped by Cyber-Wolf, but is rescued by the Dog Stars. This marks the point where Delilah becomes a Superheroine named Venus & joins the Dog Stars. # '''Another inflatable friend. '''We are introduced to Titanic Terrier. # '''Two evils don't make a right. '''Cyber-Wolf & Mystery clash with each other on Earth which could cause untold damage to those around them if left unchecked. # '''A Female Feline fights back! '''Mystery Jr. decides to pick a fight with Venus over something that happened a long time ago... AND it's a VERY stupid reason! # '''Bat-Hound Takes Flight! '''A new villainess named Warp Feline is terroizing Gotham & it's up to Bat-Hound to stop her.